Something I'll Never Say
by Elanor Whiteriver
Summary: Light language, but otherwise G. Anyhow...Ferio has been gone long years, keeping Fuu waiting-when he finally returns, he's got something to say.


Something I'll Never Say  
  
Fuu misses Ferio, thinking he's dead, but just when all hope is lost, our fair hero returns...with a surprise in hand.  
Touches of humor, mostly romance. The word redundancies are intentional. (I know I use phrases repetitively, such as 'I might add')  
MKR doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah...  
Yeah, the title is based on Avril Lavigne, "Things I'll Never Say". You'll see how it ties in later.  
  
~[Fuu POV]  
  
It's been years, by the order of Cephiro, which, by the way, is less than a minute in worldly time.   
But it's been years. Long years, waiting for him to return.  
Which, by the way, he hasn't. Damn him - excuse me for cursing - but he's supposed to be a knight in shining armor. And knights in shining armor aren't late!  
It's unbearable pain. I feel as if I were a flower, with its petals torn off so as to leave but a lonely heart of seed, seed which blows away.  
I have cried many delicate tears over him this visit. I mustn't cry any more. What's gone is gone, but there's some reason why I can't seem to accept that.  
  
Everything I do reminds me of Ferio.  
You name it - drawing, reading, talking...I can't escape him.  
Damn him once again. He's most definitely stolen my heart.  
  
Why is it that he hasn't returned yet? Seeing that he has been gone for years, as I have complained many times, I presume he is dead. Most ordinary people would be by now, but then, Ferio is not part of 'ordinary people.'  
Why it is he left, no one knows. Not a soul in the land! Perhaps he was seeking loneliness, but he was too happy here to want that.  
  
There must have been something he wanted to get. Yes, that's it.  
Someday, he will return! I know he will!  
But whatever shall I do in the meantime?  
I shall wait.  
Yes, that's it. I shall wait.  
But what if he will not love me when he returns?  
The thought sickens me.  
Whatever will happen will happen. We shall see.  
  
* * *[Ferio POV]  
  
I grow tired. Very tired. All this work to raise money to buy it. Now the only thing I must do is buy it, which, I might add, is no simple task.  
I am not very old by Cephirian standards, but still old enough to have a sore back.  
A very uncomfortable age, I might add.  
  
Back to the topic.  
  
This is special, something she'll have to remember - so I must choose carefully. Make it last, Ferio! Make it unforgettable!  
  
I must think of what to say.  
  
'Fuu, I don't know how to say this, but...'  
  
No.  
  
'Fuu, you look lovely today - '  
  
Didn't work before.  
  
'Fuu, can I have a word?'  
  
Too tight.  
  
'Fuu, there's something I've been meaning to ask you...'  
  
It works, but I need something better. I'll think later.  
  
I've found the perfect one.  
  
I buy it and start back.  
  
Fuu will love this!  
  
* * * [Fuu POV]  
  
I grow weary of this waiting idea. It's been hours on my bed. Hours lying here, not able to do anything but sit and wait.   
For the past many days, he's never come back - why should today be any different?   
There comes a knock at my door and I glumly get up to answer it.  
  
Rubbing my eyes, I turn the knob and pull the door open, and the sight I see now is enough to make me jump three feet in the air. I do just that.  
  
"Ferio! You're back! You're here! You're...clean!" It's true for once. His hair is free of grime and dirt and his clothes are ironed. I do wonder what could have possessed him to shower.  
  
"Fuu, there's something I've been meaning to ask you...please come for a walk with me." He takes me hand and leads me to the courtyard.  
  
"The past years, I mean, the ones I haven't been gone for, have been so memorable...and all because of you. I hope they aren't going to be the last years I have that are so memorable." He takes a deep breath and then gets down one one knee. "Fuu...will you marry me?"  
  
He opens a small box and inside rests a gold-framed ring, with a fragile emerald set inside.  
  
"No." He gapes as tears begin to gather in his eyes. "Kidding! Yes, of course!" I let him slip the ring on my finger and then I hug him joyfully, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Gosh, and that was something I'd never have thought of to say...and it's probably something I never would say.  
  
* * *  
  
Yeah, I know it's short and a tad pointless, but hey, the world of fluff is a world of indulgence!  
PK 


End file.
